


Before I Fall: A Puckabrina Fan-fiction

by natashakestal



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashakestal/pseuds/natashakestal
Summary: This can't be all that I'm good for. This can't be all that there is for me. There has to be more. There just has to be.All her life, Sabrina has been searching for answers that she didn't even know the questions to and all of a sudden she meets a boy that could give her all the answers to every question she ever had."You know I got you, right Sabrina?" he said, his voice barely a whisper. "Yeah, I know, just please, catch me before I fall", she whispered back, hoping upon hope that the boy in front of her will keep his word.A story of self discovery, acceptance and finding the meaning of love.
Relationships: Daphne Grimm & Sabrina Grimm, Daphne Grimm/Little Red Riding Hood (The Sisters Grimm), Puck Goodfellow & Sabrina Grimm, Puck Goodfellow/Sabrina Grimm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Drowning

The waves crashed on the jagged rocks; an army attacking their opponents, carrying the minuscule particles of sand back to the sea. It never seems to stop. Sea, are you tired? Ocean how are you not? When will your waters calm? When will you order your army to stop? Swish, swash. The tide will be coming in soon and as the hours passed, the water darting its way up the shore. Slowly, slowly and all at once. The last light of the day spilled through the clouds and made the surface of the ocean shimmer like a thousand diamonds. The last of the fishing boats made their way back to the shallow water, the sun, a bright light which they were leaving behind. Not to fret, they would follow her back to sea tomorrow. Just as they do every day.

For a few hours, all would be quiet. Not a single seagull would squawk, not a sound from the tourists who would occupy most of the beach during the day, because they would be gone and all would be quiet here. The only sound would be an occasional ripple in the water as the wind blew back and forth. Peace. Quiet. Swish, swash. The darkness loomed and lingered, and with it came a sense of coldness. It wasn't the kind of coldness which was uncomfortable or suffocating, but the kind which filled your lungs with beautiful, fresh air. Inhale, exhale. Now and again, the moon would peek from behind the clouds, a light through the heavy curtains and as the night grew deeper and deeper, the moon would walk across the sky and by dawn, she would submerge beneath the horizon, giving way to the sun so she could come out and greet the creatures of the Earth on a wonderful new day.

The Eastern sky blushed orange, red, pink, yellow, purple; a magnificent painting. The air would still be cold, the ocean would grow louder and louder as if it were asking the sun to shine more swiftly. To rise in the sky quicker. Ocean, why shout? Why scream? Why create all this commotion? Enjoy this breathtaking sight while it last, but it wouldn't listen.

Days like this, for Sabrina, would be very rare. To take a walk on the beach at dawn, to enjoy this beautiful view, to enjoy her own company. To not always be running away. Running away: it seemed to be what she was best at doing, especially from people, Everafters to be precise. But today was not one of those days. Today was a day that, although the feeling would be short-lived, she would get to experience some peace and quiet. She walked along the beach, barefoot, her feet sinking slightly in the sand with every stride she took, the sand wrapping itself around her toes. It was somewhat comforting, that although the sand wasn't a person, it still embraced her. Her hair flew onto her face and the suns' beams made it look as if they were golden thread attached to her scalp. She couldn't remember the last time she had washed her hair. It was probably impossible to run her hand through her hair and not be met with a billion knots and tangles. The struggles of being a Mortal. Amongst the millions of problems she has had to face, the challenges she is currently overcoming, the battles which are yet to be won, Sabrina Grimm will always have faith that good would find a way. That somehow evil will yield. And that's why she fought, not for credit and not to be a hero, but because she believed that what she did was right.

For some very odd reason, which she still doesn't know the answer to, she had no memory of the war. No recollection of potentially important incidents which had happened before. Nothing at all. It was frustrating, really. Who was her family? What's out there for her? What was she fighting for? These questions haunted her everyday and she could do nothing about it except swallow the hurt and do what she does best: run away. She shut her eyes at the thought and by the time they were open, a wave had risen in the sea, so large that you could no longer see the colourful sky behind it. Shock arose in Sabrina and she turned to run. Why can't I move? Why won't my legs work? She looked down and found that she was knee-deep in sand. It was coming. The water which was already on the beach rushed into the sea, being picked up by the colossal upsurge. Oh no. She braced herself, her arms shielding her face, but nothing could have saved her from this. Nothing. The ocean roared, and within a fraction of a second, the wave had engulfed her. The power of it had been so great that she had been set free from the sand however, now she was being tossed around beneath the water as if she were a rag doll. She tried and tried to swim to the surface but it felt as if the waves were coming, and coming again. How long could she hold her breath for? How long before she gets carried out so far that she cannot swim back? She realised now that she was no longer in the shallow. She tried to stand up but her feet were only met with more water. Crash. Another wave. Is this how I die? Is this how it ends? Her lungs felt like they were about to collapse but her instinct to not breathe underwater was so strong that it overcame the agony of running out of air. I won't breathe in, I won't do it. No matter how desperate she was, she mustn't inhale. But how could she go on? The waves only seemed to be getting stronger and stronger and she appeared to be growing weaker and weaker. Every attempt to make her way to the surface only resulted in another wave crashing upon her. It slowly dawned on her that this might just be it. This may be how she says goodbye. But that was okay. She had no family, no friends to bid farewell to. She had no regrets with people that needed amending. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. The salt of the sea stung against her eyes and lingered on her tongue, all she could feel was the cold of the below-freezing water. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate, on the verge of losing consciousness. With that, she inhaled, and her body was flooded with ice-cold water.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to New York City

Her eyes snapped open and she could feel the beads of sweat that covered her forehead. Her body was shaking beneath the covers and her heart was pounding in her chest. Sabrina looked around the room, still in fear, still suspicious- paranoid almost- that the horror from her nightmare may have followed her here. Inhale. There was no water, no beach and she wasn't drowning. Exhale. She let out a sigh of relief at the familiarity of her surroundings. She wanted, so badly, to go back to bed but the fear was eating away at her. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to fall asleep to only wake up in a worse state than I am now. She gets up cautiously, still shivering from the fear and rubs her head and eyes, trying to fully wake her half-asleep body and slow down her racing heart. She got out of her bed, stood up, yawned, stretched, shook the nightmare away and walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

The water she splashed on her face was freezing and she couldn't help but recall her nightmare. It's been the same for quite some time now. The same nightmare, over and over again. Yet she still couldn't control the fear that arose, even after experiencing it multiple times. She struggled to shake off the feeling and threw some more water at her face. A droplet or two got in her eye and she squeezed them shut and her hand immediately came to her face in an attempt to rub her eyes. And it all came flooding back. The feeling of suffocation, her lungs as if they were about to collapse in. The feeling of helplessness as she tried to swim back up to the surface but failed at each attempt. The salty water in her eyes making them sting. The powerful waves tossing her around underneath the ocean as if she were a marionette. Not again. Don't take me back. She reached her arm out to the surface in the hope of breaking the surface of the water, desperate for air. Her head was pounding and there was a ringing in her ears that didn't want to stop. Louder and louder. Make it stop! Please! She fell to her knees with a loud thud and covered her ears tightly, hoping that this torture would end. It didn't. Louder and louder. She wanted to breathe in but there was still a crawling fear within her, a voice in her head saying that she was still drowning. That if she were to breath, the water would come roaring in and burn her lungs. She remembered not being able to form a single coherent thought but despite the feeling of being lost, all of her self was saying that she needed to get back up to the surface so that she could breathe again. Panic overwhelmed her and her body didn't seem to want to listen to what Sabrina had to say. Her muscles refused to move and although she wanted to move her legs, to push her way back up to the surface, she found that she couldn't. She felt life begin to dim around her and the cold, numbing water pulled at what little air she had left to breathe. Please. Please, stop. There was a sharp ringing inside her head and that was all she could hear in the depths of the cold, cold water. Everything was quiet here; all was dark.

* * * * *

What happened? Did I pass out? The sound of pounding was still in her head. Go away. Sabrina massaged her right temple with her hand but it was as if there was an alarm inside her head that just wouldn't turn off. She shut her eyes as if to block out the pain but the tightness in her head remained. She thought that a railroad spike had penetrated her head, leaving her skull ripped open. Stop. Please. She sat up in her bed but didn't want to open her eyes. Her head rang in pain and she shut her eyes even more. She wanted it to stop but, what were the chances of that happening? A blinding sun shone through the window and made Sabrina shield her eyes, even when they were closed. It wasn't warm, at all. It shone a dull, white blazing light that she wanted to escape from. It made her feel cold all over, exposed to all the dangers she was facing. She wasn't ever the kind of person to depend on someone or need someone by her side but now, more than ever, she wished she had someone. Someone who could give her a hug, push her hair behind her ears, look deep into her eyes and tell her that everything is going to be fine, that everything is going to work out the way it's meant to. Alas, she was alone in the cold, empty room.

She walked to the window and opened them. The white linen curtains stretched down to the floor and billowed as the breeze swept into the room through the window. She found these things comforting: The sand around her toes in the dream, the cold wind in her face. Although they were inanimate, she felt as if they embraced her. All her life, she hasn't had someone who truly knew her and accepted her for who she was. She couldn't trust anyone to know her or accept her because if they found out about the secret she was trying so hard to hide, she would die anyway. So, how could she trust anyone? How could she let someone know her enough to accept her and understand her?

Inhale. Exhale. The air was cold and humid. The sun was still shining a dull grey but Sabrina still stared out of her window as it was a happy day. Every other building which surrounded her was much taller, almost intimidating her. Almost. 

It was day time and there were crowds upon crowds of Everafters, crossing the streets, walking into shops, running to work, getting into taxis, taking kids to school. How she wished she could have a life like them, not having to disguise her true self. But she couldn't. She couldn't ever risk anyone knowing that she was a human, not unless she wanted to get herself hung; to get turned over to The Scarlet Hand. She doesn't even know where she was from. If she had a family or even anyone who considered her a friend. Someone who wasn't an Everafter, someone who could love her despite the fact that she was a human. She brought her hands together and started to mess with the ring which was on the middle finger of her left hand. She spun it round and round with her right hand as she looked out into the distance. It had a beauty in its simplicity. It was a copper-bronze colour with patterns of vines and flowers and was dotted with small jewels of opal and sapphire where the flowers' pollen was meant to be. The gems caught the dull sunlight and shone brightly, all shades of blue coloured lights reflecting onto the sides of the windowsill. She moved her hand around so that the lights would move too. She was lost in her own thoughts for a minute or two, thinking about her nightmares and everything they stood for. She had no one, really. No one to speak to about her troubles, no one she thought she could trust. She was too afraid to tell anyone because she knew the nature of most Everafters. If they were to ever find out that she was a Mortal, a Grimm, they would shoot her on the spot. Worse, make her death so long and excruciating that she would wish to give up the life she was fighting so hard to protect. 

She sighed as she looked down onto the streets of New York City, now filled with Everafters. A few years ago, it wouldn't have been like this. A few years ago, the rest of the world excluding Ferryport Landing wouldn't have even known about the existence of Everafters. Sabrina didn't know what she thought was better: Everafters being stuck behind a barrier which hid them from the rest of the world or Everafters now taking over the world and killing humans to punish them for all that the magical people had gone through due to the ignorance of humans. It was unfair, really, that the whole world had to pay for it. What was done by the Grimm Brothers was for a reason, and that reason was to protect Everafters from the humans that may exploit and use them and also to protect them from each other. It wasn't the right thing to do, of course not, but Sabrina has always thought that her ancestors did it with the best of intentions. There was no point in dwelling on the past. What was cannot be changed but she could change what will be. In fact, she thought it was her sole duty to do so.

Now she lived in New York City, not the same one she used to know but, Sabrina being Sabrina, she's gotten used to it in no time. The city was lively as ever, if not more so. There were so many vibrant colours everywhere and so much diversity that came along with each of the super natural creatures that now inhabited the busy city. Every few weeks or so, the military would come in to inspect the city and literally comb each alley and passageway to see if they could find any humans. There were a few of us left that tried to take each day as it went by, but it was very hard when there was no one that they could trust. She understood them and she so badly wanted to speak up for them and be their voice but doing so would also include dying and Sabrina didn't want to die. At least not yet. "One day", she vowed to herself, "I will speak for them and I will protect them with everything I have", and she intended on keeping that promise.

It was a Tuesday morning, and the digital clock on her wall read "08:20". She had forty minutes to get ready and leave her apartment. Thirty nine minutes now. Sabrina didn't stop for a second longer to take in the streets of New York City. Besides, it's not like its going anywhere, she lived here and she would be able to see it again tomorrow if she wanted to. She quickly had a shower, dried her hair, brushed her teeth and got dressed into her uniform: a white blouse with small ruffles on the edges of the sleeves and along the middle where the buttons were, a black pencil skirt which fitted her snugly, emphasising her figure and some black heels, which were optional but she enjoyed wearing them when she wasn't running away from Everafters. She put on a black trench coat on top of her clothes after looking outside the window to see heavy looking clouds. She lived on the fourth floor of the building, which wasn't the most convenient thing when you only had twelve minutes to get somewhere. She half ran, half sprinted down the stairs, trying not to fall over while wearing the heels. "Ah shit!" she cursed. She spun on her feet and ran back up to her door, fumbling with her keys, trying to get the door to open. "Finally", she whispered under her breath when the door lock clicked and she pushed the door open. She had left her phone in the bathroom so she quickly ran inside, almost tripping over the bottom of the door frame of the bathroom and ran back out, wary of the time as she didn't want to be late for the second time this week; it was only Tuesday. She glanced at her wrist watch and saw that the time was eight fifty-four. "Shit, I'm fucked", she had already cursed at least five times this morning and she didn't like it. Although she didn't know her parents, or any of her family for that matter, she knew that she had one. And she knew that they would have brought her up better than that. 

She was going to have to run, and that's exactly what she did. This wasn't anything new, in fact the same had occurred only yesterday and today she was even later than she was yesterday. She glanced sideways at the roads filled with traffic and she felt grateful that she didn't have to drive during rush hour, not that she had her license to do that anyway. She weaved past people in the street and bumped into a few and she was glad that she hadn't made her coffee this morning to take to work because at least people wouldn't be shaking their fists at her for getting coffee stains on their favourite outfit. 

She made it to the entrance and looked at the time. Her watch read "09:06". Six minutes late, worse than yesterday. "Great!" she mumbled under her breath, the word covered in sarcasm. She pushed the door open and a little bell attached to the door from the inside jingled. When she entered, the guilt of turning up late, for the second time this week, was flooded away by the amazing smell that hit her nose buds. It was heaven on earth. She worked in a bakery at the edge of the city. It had gotten renovated a few weeks ago and now the building looked good as the cakes there tasted. The sign at the front of the shop read "The Cake Fairy". It was small and homey and with the renovations, it was aesthetic to look at. The top half of the walls were painted a very pale baby pink. and the bottom was a white marble tiles with a warm undertone. There were rose gold hexagonal shelves that were dotted on the walls which had succulents and flower pots on them along with some 'vanilla frosting' scented candles that were in pink or clear jars with a few gold details. The counter was towards the back of the shop next to the cake display area which was currently filled with cakes and other bakes seeing as it was only around nine in the morning and the shop had just opened. The floor was a white wood and the table tops were a similar colour but in marble with the feet of the tables being thin and gold. There was a vase in the middle of each of the marble tables with single pink peony in each. They would have fresh flowers each day as one of the employees would buy a bouquet of flowers from the vender near the bakery to put in the vases. Usually, Sabrina wasn't trusted with this because she was always running late so someone else would be responsible for it. There were already a few people in the shop, some sat down, enjoying our breakfast menu and others quickly buying a coffee and rushing out of the shop, late to work like Sabrina was. 

She walked to the back of the shop, opened the door to the counter and went to the prep room of the bakery. This part of the shop wasn't glamorous as the forefront. The worktops were covered in flour, sugar, as was the floor, a dirty pile equipment in the sink which will only keep building as the day goes. It wasn't all this bad, there were some beautiful buttercream roses that were being left on the rack to harden, a three tier wedding cake was being made which is white, navy blue and gold with pale pink roses and gold details which seemed to be taking shape really well. Sabrina quickly put her stuff in her locker and went to the changing rooms to fix her hair. She brushed it out and tied it in a low ponytail while looking at herself in the mirror and put a net over it so that it wouldn't get into any of the food when she was baking. She put her cap over her hair, tucked her blouse in properly, slid her ring up and down her finger which had almost become a nervous habit. She looked at herself in the mirror again and let out a deep sigh. "One day at a time 'Brina, you can do this!" she told herself and went back into kitchen. 

She was relieved that she didn't have to explain the reason for her tardiness for the second time in a row this week as her boss was nowhere to be seen so she intended to quickly start working in order to make up for the eight minutes that she wasn't here for. She walked over to a girl with long, silky blonde hair who was facing away from her. 

"Boo!" Sabrina screamed, gripping the side of the girls' arms. She got no reaction from her but the rest of colleagues looked at her, one of them annoyed that his buttercream rose was now ruined. The blonde haired girl slowly turned her head and looked at her with a disappointing look painted on her face. "You know Sabrina, normally friends greet each other with a 'hello' or 'how are you doing?' but sooner or later, I'm going to be greeting you with a slap on the face", she said in a half joking, half serious manner. "Wow, come on Luna", Sabrina said, dragging the the last 'a' of her name and shaking her back and forth by the shoulders. "What do you mean 'come on' you dumbass?", Luna replied in a witty manner, freeing herself from Sabrina's grip. "I mean, can't you just pretend to be scared so I can have my moment?" Sabrina said expectingly, looking at Luna with almost pleading eyes. "No", Luna replied bluntly. Did she just say no?! The nerve of this girl! Sabrina's mouth turned into the shape of an "o" and she rolled her eyes and turned to face her worktop. "I don't like you", she whispered under her breath as she pouted like a child. "That's cool, I didn't like you to begin with", Luna whispered back, mimicking Sabrina's whisper. Sabrina glared at her and she knew she didn't have a witty comeback for this so she admitted her defeat and went back to her work. She heard Luna's smirk which made her shake her head. Tch. This is the one person who I have for a friend. Luna nudged her, "You're still up for food after our shift's over right?" she asked. Their 'friendship' consisted of insults more than anything but they both liked it this way. She wouldn't really consider it a friendship, they had only met a few weeks ago because Luna had approached her after work one day, asking her to grab a drink together. So she did. Sabrina was tired of being alone all the time and honestly, what harm could come from having a drink with someone, right? "I'll have to get back to you on that", Sabrina said as she smiled evil. My turn to smirk now. They continued making more roses for the cake they were meant to deliver this afternoon for a wedding. This was the one person Sabrina had slowly begun to open up to. The one person in the world she could consider a friend. No person could possibly live by themselves, having no one to call a friend, no family to go back to, no person they could trust and not go crazy. For that, she was grateful for this person she happened to meet: Luna Actias. 

"Sabrina, you're on the till!" she heard Dylan say as he came into the kitchen and put and apron on. She took hers off, put it on a peg and made her way to the shop floor. It was around noon now so most people were coming for their lunch. Sabrina took the lunch menus from the cabinet and replaced them with the breakfast ones on each desk and swept the dirt the had begun to accumulate on the floor. She rearranged the flower vases on each desk so that they were in the exact centre of the table and tucked the chairs under the tables. She checked that none of the candles had run out and replaced the ones that had and made her way back to behind the till. 

The bell above the door jingled as it opened and as if it were her cue, Sabrina said "Welcome to the Cake Fairy, hope you're having a good day, how can I help you?", with a smile. Only now she got a chance to get a good look at her customer: Dirty blonde hair, piercing green eyes, beautiful pink wings which had delicate spiderweb-like patterns on it. He was wearing grey t-shirt which fitted his torso tightly, showing off the muscles on his arms and a black belt which was hung low on his hips over his dark coloured jeans. He hasn't said a single word but the way he walked was enough to give an impression of what kind of person he was like. She didn't like to judge a book by its' cover but this book was quite transparent, and by 'book' she meant the boy standing in front of him, his right forearm leaning on the counter top, all his weight on one leg and his head turned to the side, looking at the cake display probably choosing what he would like to buy. His side profile though. He had some stubble on his chin and cheeks and his eyelashes were dark brown and long, framing his beautiful eyes. His nose and was sharp and his jawline was was prominent and strong. Oh wow, he's beautiful. He looked her way as he had noticed her staring. Sabrina, get a hold of yourself. She shook her head slightly and asked him, "What can I get you, sir?" to which he replied, "I'm here to see Luna Actias".


End file.
